Luka Couffaine
Luka Couffaine is a character who appears in the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is Juleka Couffaine's older brother, and also a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont, who attracts the attention of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He loves to play the guitar and write music for the band Kitty Section. "Silencer", when Bob Roth threatened Marinette after she accused him of stealing Kitty Section's idea for XY's new song, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Silencer, a voice-stealing supervillain. In "Party Crasher", it's revealed that Luka is the occasional holder of the Snake Miraculous. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Sass he becomes Viperion, a snake-themed Appearance Physical appearance Luka has aqua eyes and medium-length black hair that includes dyed teal blue tips. His lips are a pale pink, and he has a Roman nose. Civilian attire His attire includes a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint, and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wears a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, and his fingernails are painted black. He has a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high top converse with multi-colored splotches. He wears a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges in his ears. As Silencer He has blue skin and wears a pink, black and yellow-ish outfit with a jagged mouth. As Viperion He wears a black and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His suit has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and has cyan colored mask around his eyes. His eyes also change from aqua to green as does his hair highlights. His weapon appears to be a harp or lyre. Personality Luka explains that he tends to make more sense with his guitar. Unlike Juleka, Luka is a calm and mysterious boy who has a mixed personality of being playful, charming, mature and flirtatious. He is skilled at reading people's emotions and expressing it through music with his guitar, quote on quote "I tend to make more sense with this." He is very kind and generous, especially towards Marinette Dupain-Cheng by cheering her up in "Captain Hardrock". He compliments her by calling her "amazing" and also "unbelievably brave" when he is in front of Ladybug. In the episode "Frozer", Luka seems to be easygoing and relaxed. He kindly helps Marinette tie her laces on her figure skates and doesn't react when she kisses him on the cheek. Trivia * The name Luka means "light" in Latin. * Luka was first revealed in a French synopsis for Season 2 on Le Figaro. ** He was later revealed to be Juleka Couffaine's older brother in a Brazilian synopsis for Season 2 on O Universo da TV. * According to Feri González, Luka is a handsome boy and people "are going to fall in love with him." ** She also noted that both Luka and Kagami Tsurugi are "charming, rounded characters" who are not limited to roles as alternate love interests. * In "Captain Hardrock", just like Marinette, Luka is also a fan of Jagged Stone. * According to Thomas Astruc, Luka is approximately two years older than Juleka.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/981480463243055105 * In the Russian dub, his name is changed to Luke. * All the Couffaine's names so far end with '-ka'. It is actually a pun, as a matter of fact in French it sounds like "acouphène" which means tinnitus. * Viperion was first revealed in concept art shown at the 2018 Comic Con Experience panel on December 6, 2018. * Viperion's name is likely a portmanteau of viper (a family of venomous snakes) and Hyperion, a Titan of Greek mythology associated with the sun and daytime. **In Greek mythology, the priestess of the oracle at Delphi was known as Pythia, stemming from the giant snake slain by Apollo (another god of the sun) "in the strength of Hyperion (day)." *** Apollo is also known to have a lyre. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:French Characters Category:15 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who made a season 2 appearance Category:Blue hair Category:Siblings Category:Rockers Category:European Characters Category:Students Category:Gray eyes Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Aqua eyes Category:Black hair Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Dancers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Russell Category:Guitarists Category:Families Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Collège Françoise Dupont students Category:Yellow Category:Purple Category:Pink Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Superheroes Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Love Interests Category:Neutral characters Category:Transformed characters Category:16 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Blue Skin Category:Characters with sweaters Category:Loud House Characters